To evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of a booster dose of 9 ug of MEDI-501 when given one and a half to two years after beginning a three dose schedule of MEDI-510 given at zero, four and 16 weeks. Immunogenicity will be determined by ELISA and by an in-vitro neutralization assay.